1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a remote control method and, in particular, to an improved remote control method in which resources required for a machine to be remote controlled are reduced.
2. Related Art
An OS (Operating System) providing a GUI (Graphic User Interface) and capable of file processing has been so far operable on a portable terminal such as a notebook PC.
However, a certain degree of machine power was required for a portable terminal in order to run such OS. For example, Windows 95 (Windows 95 is a trademark of Microsoft) requires provision of a CPU which is equal to or above i486SX, a memory larger than 8MB, a hard disk larger than 75 MB and a video display adapter having a resolution above the VGA.
On the other hand, a portable terminal, such as a smartphone, which has a small memory capacity and is provided only with a telephone function and an output function of a simple display, etc., including xe2x80x9cDatascopexe2x80x9d of Kyocera and xe2x80x9cPinocchioxe2x80x9d of Panasonic, can only operate a special chip OS and can not use a general purpose OS.
There have been several operating systems, such as the above chip OS, specialized for and operable solely on a portable information terminal. However, they are accompanied with a problem that the function is limited due to the limited machine power, memory capacity and display capability and they are unable to execute a high level application which is operable on a general purpose OS as used in conventional PC""s.
On the other hand, a portable terminal which can operate a general purpose OS involves a problem that down-sizing would involve many restrictions and the cost would be increased.
Further, because the window system of the portable information terminal is specialized to such terminal, an application has to be often designed and developed solely for such window system and an application used in home or office can not be used in such terminal.
In addition, while a portable information terminal is often carried along in a brief case, etc., by its nature, a danger was accompanied in which important data was lost by accident because data of an application specialized for such portable information terminal is stored in a memory of such terminal.
It is an object of this invention to provide a system which is capable of executing a general purpose OS as used in a conventional PC and a high level application operating on such OS in a machine having limited resources.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to provide a small sized portable terminal which can provide a high function with a low cost.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to provide a portable information terminal which can execute an application used in home and office, etc.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to provide a portable information terminal which has a low probability of losing data.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to reduce the work of installing remote control software at the remote controlling terminal for enabling a consolidated control of a system.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to provide a system which is not affected by the type of a remote controlling terminal for realizing a common operability.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to reduce the usage of resources of a remote controlling terminal for reducing the hardware requirement to enable a general purpose OS and a general purpose application to be used.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to provide a high speed remote control system which reduces the volume of communication data between a remote controlling machine and a remote controlled machine in remote control operation.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to provide a remote control system which can transmit data in an optimum form to a remote controlling machine in remote control operation.
It is one of other objects in one mode of this invention to provide a remote control system which can simultaneously support a plurality of remote controlling machines in remote control operation.
Input information, such as a key input from an operator generated in a remote controlling machine is transmitted to a remote location supporting server which executes or simulates an arbitrary window system which is free from restriction of function to generate a rendering image. The supporting server then converts the rendering image to an image which is suitable to the remote controlling machine and returns it to the remote controlling machine as a rendering instruction. The remote controlling machine receives the rendering instruction of this optimized image and displays it.
Because this window system actually operates on the supporting server, a window system which is widely used in personal computers, etc., may be used as it is and also an application for personal computers may be used as it is.
In one mode of this invention, a plurality of remote controlling machines can be simultaneously supported and, in response to a processing capability specifying information transmitted from an individual remote controlling machine, a rendering instruction is transmitted after conversion to a form which is optimum to each individual remote controlling machine.
In one of other modes of this invention, a method is provided for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising the steps of;
(a) accessing said server via said network,
(b) transmitting a signal generated from the input device of said terminal to said server as input information
(c) receiving in said server side the input information transmitted from said terminal side and analyzing the content of the input information,
(d) generating first rendering image data consisting of a first number of bits per picture element,
(e) converting said first rendering image data t second rendering image data consisting of a second number of bits per picture element less than the first number of bits,
(f) transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side,
(g) analyzing the rendering instruction transmitted from the server side on said terminal side, and
(h) generating image data to be displayed in a display screen of said terminal according to the content of the anal zed rendering instruction.
In one of other modes of this invention, a method is provided for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising the steps of;
(a) transmitting a connection request from a first terminal of said plurality of terminals to said server via said network,
(b) starting a shell process in said server in response to the connection request from said first terminal,
(c) transmitting processing capability specifying information from said first terminal to said server,
(d) transmitting a signal generated from an input device of said first terminal to said server as input information,
(e) receiving the input information transmitted from said terminal side in said server side and analyzing the content of the input information,
(f) generating first rendering image data based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(g) converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data according to said processing capability specifying information,
(h) transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side,
(i) analyzing the rendering instruction transmitted from the server side in said terminal side,
(j) generating image data to be displayed in a display screen of said terminal according to the content of the analyzed rendering instruction.
In one of other modes of this invention, a method is provided for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising the steps of;
(a) receiving the input information transmitted from said terminal side,
(b) analyzing the input information,
(c) generating first rendering image data consisting of a first number of bits per picture element based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(d) converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data consisting of a second number of bits per picture element less than the first number of bits,
(e) transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a method is provided for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising the steps of;
(a) starting a shell process in response to a connection request from a first terminal of said plurality of terminals,
(b) receiving input information transmitted from said terminal side,
(c) analyzing the input information,
(d) generating first rendering image data consisting of a first number of bits per picture element based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(e) converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data consisting of a second number of bits per picture element less than the first number of bits,
(f) transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a method is provided for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising the steps of;
(a) receiving a processing capability specifying information transmitted from said terminal,
(b) receiving input information transmitted from said terminal,
(c) analyzing the input information transmitted from said terminal,
(d) generating first rendering image data based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(e) converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data according to said processing capability specifying information,
(f) transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, the processing capability specifying information is either one of;
(a) maximum resolution information of a logical screen,
(b) maximum resolution information of a physical screen,
(c) bits per picture element information,
(d) color palette information,
(e) compression/decompression capability information, of said terminal.
In one of other modes of this invention, a method is provided for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising the steps of;
(a) starting a shell process in response to a connection request from a first terminal of said plurality of terminals,
(b) receiving processing capability specifying information transmitted from said terminal side,
(c) receiving input information transmitted from said terminal side,
(d) analyzing the input information,
(e) generating first rendering image data based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(f) converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data according to said processing capability specifying information,
(g) transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a system is provided which comprises a server existing on a network, and a terminal having an input device and a display device capable of remote controlling resources of said server retained by said server, comprising;
(a) a terminal;
(a-1) accessing said server via said network,
(a-2) transmitting a signal generated from the input device of said terminal to said server as input information,
(a-3) analyzing a rendering instruction transmitted from the server side,
(a-4) generating image data to be displayed in a display screen of said terminal according to the content of the analyzed rendering instruction, and
(b) a server;
(b-1) receiving input information transmitted from said terminal side and analyzing the content of the input information,
(b-2) generating first rendering image data consisting of a first number of bits per picture element based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(b-3) converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data consisting of a second number of bits per picture element less than the first number of bits,
(b-4) transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a system is provided which comprises a server existing on a network, and a plurality of terminals having an input device and a display device capable of remote controlling resources of said server retained by said server, comprising;
(a) a plurality of terminals;
(a-1) transmitting a connection request to said server via said network,
(a-2) transmitting processing capability specifying information to said server,
(a-3) transmitting a signal generated from the input device to said server as input information,
(a-4) analyzing a rendering instruction transmitted from the server side,
(a-5) generating image data to be displayed in a display screen according to the content of the analyzed rendering instruction, and
(b) a server;
(b-1) starting a shell process in response to a connection request from the terminal side,
(b-2) receiving input information transmitted from said terminal side and analyzing the content of the input information,
(b-3) generating first rendering image data based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(b-4) converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data according to said processing capability specifying information,
(b-5) transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a server is provided which exists on a network and is remote controlled from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising;
(a) an input information receiving part for receiving input information transmitted from said terminal side,
(b) an input information analyzing part for analyzing the input information,
(c) an image rendering engine for generating first rendering image data consisting of a first number of bits per picture element based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(d) a rendering instruction monitoring part for converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data consisting of a second number of bits per picture element less than the first number of bits,
(e) a rendering instruction transmitting part for transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a server is provided which exists on a network and is remote controlled from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising;
(a) an input information receiving part;
(a-1) starting a shell process in response to a connection request from a first terminal of said plurality of terminals and,
(a-2) receiving input information transmitted from said first terminal,
(b) an input information analyzing part for analyzing the input information,
(c) an image rendering engine for generating first rendering image data consisting of a first number of bits per picture element based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(d) a rendering instruction monitoring part for converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data consisting of a second number of bits per picture element less than the first number of bits,
(e) a rendering instruction transmitting part for transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a server is provided which exists on a network and is remote controlled from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising;
(a) an input information receiving part;
(a-1) receiving processing capability specifying information transmitted from said terminal, and
(a-2) receiving input information transmitted from said first terminal,
(b) an input information analyzing part for analyzing the input information,
(c) an image rendering engine for generating first rendering image data based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(d) a rendering instruction monitoring part for converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data according to said processing capability specifying information,
(e) a rendering instruction transmitting part for transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a server is provided which exists on a network and is remote controlled from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising;
(a) an input information receiving part;
(a-1) starting a shell process in response to a connection request from a first terminal of said plurality of terminals and,
(a-2) receiving processing capability specifying information transmitted from said first terminal,
(a-3) receiving input information transmitted from said first terminal,
(b) an input information analyzing part for analyzing the input information,
(c) an image rendering engine for generating first rendering image data based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(d) a rendering instruction monitoring part for converting said first rendering image data to second rendering image data according to said processing capability specifying information,
(e) a rendering instruction transmitting part for transmitting a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said first terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a recording medium is provided which stores therein a remote controlled program executed by said server for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising;
(a) a program code instructing said server to receive input information transmitted from said terminal side,
(b) a program code instructing said server to analyze the input information,
(c) a program code instructing said server to generate first rendering image data consisting of a first number of bits per picture element,
(d) a program code instructing said server to convert said first rendering image data to second rendering image data consisting of a second number of bits per picture element less than the first number of bits,
(e) a program code instructing said server to transmit a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a recording medium is provided which stores therein a remote controlled program executed by said server for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising;
(a) a program code instructing said server to start a shell process in response to a connection request from a first terminal of said plurality of terminals,
(b) a program code instructing said server to receive input information transmitted from said first terminal side,
(c) a program code instructing said server to analyze the input information,
(d) a program code instructing said server to generate first rendering image data consisting of a first number of bits per picture element based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(e) a program code instructing said server to convert said first rendering image data to second rendering image data consisting of a second number of bits per picture element less than the first number of bits,
(f) a program code instructing said server to transmit a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said first terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a recording medium is provided which stores therein a remote controlled program executed by said server for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising;
(a) a program code instructing said server to receive processing capability specifying information transmitted from said terminal,
(b) a program code instructing said server to receive input information transmitted from said terminal,
(c) a program code instructing said server to analyze the input information,
(d) a program code instructing said server to generate first rendering image data based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(e) a program code instructing said server to convert said first rendering image data to second rendering image data according to said processing capability specifying information,
(f) a program code instructing said server to transmit a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said first terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a recording medium is provided which stores therein a remote controlled program executed by said server for remote controlling resources retained by a server existing on a network from a terminal which has an input device and a display device, comprising;
(a) a program code instructing said server to start a shell process in response to a connection request from a first terminal of said plurality of terminals,
(b) a program code instructing said server to receive processing capability specifying information transmitted from said first terminal,
(c) a program code instructing said server to receive input information transmitted from said first terminal,
(d) a program code instructing said server to analyze the input information,
(e) a program code instructing said server to generate first rendering image data based on the content of the analyzed input information,
(f) a program code instructing said server to convert said first rendering image data to second rendering image data according to said processing capability specifying information,
(g) a program code instructing said server to transmit a rendering instruction including said second rendering image from said server side to said first terminal side.
In one of other modes of this invention, a method is provided for specifying a display region of a size of (wx, wy) to be displayed on a display screen from image data constituting a logical screen having a size of (sx, sy) stored in a portable information terminal, characterized in that the region of the size of (wx, wy) is specified as a display region starting from a starting point which is defined as;
ox=px(sxxe2x88x92wx)/((sxxe2x88x921)
oy=py(syxe2x88x92wy)/(syxe2x88x921)
where (px, py) is a coordinate position of a mouse pointer of the portable information terminal.